As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, networking systems, and data storage systems.
Information handling systems may contain battery modules providing temporary backup power in the event the primary power source for the information handling system is interrupted. Some battery types used in battery modules require a learn cycle or recondition cycle to be performed periodically. The learn cycle discharges and then charges the batteries in a module, measuring the change in voltage and the amount of charge in order to build a battery discharge curve. This operation allows the information handling system to better estimate the capacity of the battery module. The chemistry of the battery in a module may have a largely flat voltage vs. charge curve, with the slope of the curve changing rapidly only at low charge levels. This characteristic of the battery may require the battery cells within a module to be discharged to a very low level in order to obtain acceptable measurement accuracy.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.